Detalle
by Chelonia
Summary: Luego de una misión redundante y tediosa, tres caballeros de la orden dorada se dirigen de regreso al santuario de Atenea. El más alto de todos ellos, Aldebarán de Tauro, recibe inesperadamente un obsequio que lo deja pasmado. (Este va antes de "Esa Flor")


Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kurumada y Toei Animation.

La misión no fue algo que se pudiera describir como destacable, había sido casi un protocolo. Bien podían haber enviado caballeros de orden menor y no pasaba absolutamente nada. Habría sido mejor que se ahorraran la molestia a fin de cuentas. Pero ahí estaba él, con Mu y Aioria, con esa sensación de "¿Y ahora qué?". Resolvieron tomar la ruta costera para regresar al Santuario con calma, el caballero de Leo animando la conversación, como solía hacer.

Lo que contó el leonino hizo reír tanto a los caballeros de Tauro y Aries que a causa del dolor en los músculos del vientre por la risa, cerraron los ojos, y después de que pasó el trance de la carcajada, vieron a tres niñas acercarse a ellos. No se inmutaron, era común que la gente de Rodorio quisiera saludar o dar algún obsequio a los caballeros más populares en reconocimiento a su labor milenaria. Así había sido por cientos de años.

Pero nadie contaba con que una de ellas se iba a dirigir específicamente a Aldebarán, la única con el cabello caoba en vez de marrón. Si ella sentía alguna vergüenza, se la tragó para ofrecerle una flor, mientras las otras dos observaban, fingiendo discreción. Mu y Aioria, por su parte, se contenían para no estallar en risa al ver la expresión atolondrada del caballero. Ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar. Lo correcto habría sido sonreír formalmente, recibir el regalo, dar las gracias, y seguir con su camino. Pero al parecer la inteligencia no le dio para eso y su mente se quedó atascada, y con ella el cuerpo.

-Tú sí que sabes reaccionar como un galán.- Le dijo Aioria dándole unas palmadas en la espalda una vez que las menores se fueron, burlándose de su falta de respuesta al gesto y su perplejidad.

Mu entendía que su compañero de Tauro estaba un poco abrumado, a juzgar por su expresión. No quiso profundizar en el tema para no avergonzarlo, no obstante no podía evitar que el incidente le provocara gracia.

Unas horas después se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen rato ensimismado, sentado en su templo mirando esa insignificante flor que recibió.

¿Qué era aquello? Posiblemente el impacto anímico de ese gesto minúsculo que había recibido por la mañana se debía a que nadie había tenido ese tipo de deferencia hacia su persona. En realidad, entre la gente del Santuario no acostumbraba ver caras amables, mucho menos dirigidas hacia él. Sus hermanas adoptivas tuvieron un modo brusco de demostrar afecto –propio de la edad pueril en que las conoció- y nunca fueron tan corteses. El único modo en que su maestro alguna vez le demostraba simpatía era con palmadas bruscas en la espalda o el hombro, o felicitarlo porque que en determinada noche comería en vez de ser comido.

Los recuerdos de su familia original eran vagos y difusos. Apenas y recordaba dos figuras de un color más o menos similar al suyo propio. Pudo haber más apego hacia la figura redondeada, posiblemente la madre. Pero sólo podía recordar con cierta claridad a partir del momento en que lo llevaron a su sitio de entrenamiento. Desde entonces le hicieron entender que su vida la pasaría siempre en el rigor y expuesto a las inclemencias de cualquier circunstancia. No hay muestras de agradecimiento para aprendices, maestros ni caballeros. Esa es su obligación, nacieron para eso.

La recapitulación detallada que hizo en su propia memoria para acordarse si alguna vez le habían dado una flor (u otro regalo por el estilo) fue en vano. Cuando niños, alguna vez Mu le dio una pluma de ave que había usado para estudiar con su maestro. Aldebarán ni siquiera sabía bien para que se la dio; le separó un poco las barbillas y después la usó para jugar con un gato feral. Mu le dio esa pluma porque a él no le gustaba mucho y consideraba que el caballero de Tauro, tan joven como él, tendría que practicar mejor la caligrafía. Ese obsequio tenía una intención buena, pero no lo hizo con la misma candidez ni vehemencia.

Seguramente la jovencita pueblerina lo había mirado, en su inocencia, como un ser humano. No es que Aldebarán se olvidara de eso, simplemente la aspereza de su vida hacía que su atención se enfocara siempre en el deber, en cumplir con alguien más y dar resultados. Nunca se había pensado digno de un obsequio. Una persona que él ni siquiera conocía le dio un objeto pequeñísimo pero significativo: un motivo de optimismo. No toda la gente es mezquina y cruel como aquellas que ocasionaban desgracias. No todo en este mundo está perdido.


End file.
